LOVEISWAR
by Onlylikeastar
Summary: I Had to upload this twice D;


**CHAPTER 1**

**She was beautiful blue eyed with hazel hair that glowed in the dark. She was every guys dream she was Blake. Blake was an outsider she was unpopular but a beauty queen.****  
><strong>**Every girl hated her she was beautiful but never spoke to anyone.****  
><strong>**But on the other hand Daniel the rich kid the one with the most popular girl on his hand he was Italian with feathers as eye lashes and with a rich smile.****  
><strong>**"Hey babble I missed you! Where were you?" Lacey ran up to hug Daniel.****  
><strong>**"Family stuff, sorry. Got run, see you soon!" Daniel shouted as he ran off to physics. Mr Button walked about as he decided the new seating plan.****  
><strong>**"RIGHT CLASS now we have a new seating arrangement"****  
><strong>**He thought for a few seconds.****  
><strong>**"Blake and Daniel on side"****  
><strong>**Blake moaned as she put her bag down covering her face.****  
><strong>**"So... Your name is bake then?" He said.****  
><strong>**"Urm it's actually Blake" she said silently.****  
><strong>**"You're scared of me? Come on don't be shy" he pat her back as he said so.****  
><strong>**She looked up " no I am not scared of someone like you no thank you but I wouldn't even want talk to you"**

**"Ouch, that's out of order sorry darling but when have I offended you" he spoke with anger in his voice.****  
><strong>**"Ugh. Just shut up you stupid popular kid go to your little hole"****  
><strong>**" WHAT? Are you serious? People like yourself should go and die"****  
><strong>**Her blue eyes watered and she stormed out.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Blake got her lunch and ate on the floor.****  
><strong>**Daniel felt guilty so he grabbed his lunch and sat with her as Lacey walked by.****  
><strong>**"Eh, what you doing sitting here after you said I should die?" She looked confused****  
><strong>**"Oh shut up I was a poop head" he grabbed her hand and ran with her.****  
><strong>**"Whoa, what you doing?"He noticed Lacey following him so he put Blake between him and the wall they nearly locked lips. She looked up at him worrying.****  
><strong>**" Wow your eyes are amazing" he said as he pulled the hair out of her eye. "So are yours ha" she said shyly.**

**"You do know I'm going to get killed for just being seen anywhere near you"****  
><strong>**He looked at her " you know I won't let anything happen to you, I don't know but I get this weird good feeling around you"****  
><strong>**She smiled" I feel the same..."**

**He looked deeply into her eyes and reached in for a kiss as the lips almost locked Lacey walked in.****  
><strong>**"OMG, babe there you are" she said as she ran towards him she kissed him deeply and put his hands around her waist she touched his cheek and whispered something, he giggled.****  
><strong>**Blake couldn't believe his reaction she just knew to stay away from someone like him she decided that was the last day she ever spoke to him.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**It was summer Daniel saw Blake walk into the corner shop when he held Lacey's hand.****  
><strong>**He thought to himself go into the shop say hi what's the worst that could happen.**

**He took Lacey's hand and took her into the shop. Blake had been working there all summer.****  
><strong>**He had been dying to ask her how she had been but she acted like she never saw him in her life, so he walked up to her."Hey Blake it's me Daniel?"He said nervously.****  
><strong>**"Who? Sorry but I don't know you" she said walking al way.****  
><strong>**She started talking to her boss. She grabbed her things and walked out, Daniel chased her.****  
><strong>**"Don't act like this with me please" he said as he ran towards her.****  
><strong>**"Act like what? Like you haven't been a total ass? Sorry but NO I can't do that" she yelled.****  
><strong>**"I'm sorry okay what else do you want from me! You have to be so complicated." He shouted.****  
><strong>**"Me! Complicated you can really talk you nearly kiss me and then you act like nothing happened" she said with rage in her tone He took her had a pulled her towards him holding her.****  
><strong>**"I lov-" he said as she interrupted him.****  
><strong>**"Get off me I can't deal with this any longer you play me like this I am not a doll you can play around with, I hate the way you treat me, I am not a piece of crap" she said and she ran away crying.**

**He chased after her, as he caught up to her and took her hand and kissed her in the rain she held his neck with her hands he put his fingers through her hair, he pushed her on to the wall their kiss was so rich and passionate. He didn't want to let go of her, he was scared she would run away and leave him.**

**He took hold of her hand and whispered in her ear never let me go.****  
><strong>**She kissed his cheek and silently said "never baby"**

**She thought what could he possibly. See in me? She was an outsider; he was head of the football team. This, whatever they were doing wasn't going to turn out pretty. One of them would end up of them would end up hurt she had a feeling it would be her.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Blake had got a text in the early morning it red "morin beautiful breakfast?"****  
><strong>**Her heart melted she was in love with him she texted back "yes of course where and what time? xo" she couldn't wait she didn't know what she was doing or what she felt.**

**She met up with him at early morning when the sun was rising with colours of the rainbow.****  
><strong>**"Lunch?" He asked****  
><strong>**Blake bit her lip trying to hide the smile that was rapidly forming on her face. So she bit her lip.****  
><strong>**Daniel the ever observant began navigating Blake, but did not let her holding back go unnoticed.****  
><strong>**"Why do you always do that?"****  
><strong>**Blake was a bit thrown off by the question had she missed some of the conversation while trying to maintain her straight face? "I'm sorry. Always do what?" She decided to ask, a bit embarrassed.****  
><strong>**"Try to hide your smile" Daniel answered; taking her hand.****  
><strong>**"Well I don't know. I guess I'm a little shy" she answered truthfully.****  
><strong>**Daniel helped her climb some rocks and lifted her.****  
><strong>**"Ok let's make a deal." Daniel said twirling her around directly addressing Blake. "With me, just be yourself. No hiding. I know the real you. You're a beautiful person inside and out." He paused mid sentence to put a stray piece of hair behind Blake's ear, and then ran his forefinger down the side of her face." When we're with each other, we're with each other. Don't worry about others and whatever you say, think or do. Do we have a deal?" He holds out."Daniel smith? Are you asking me for a pinky promise? You sly dog, you know I can't break those" Blake responds, giggling the whole time.**

**"Why yes I am, ma' am."****  
><strong>**Blake hooks her pinky onto his. And he leans forwards and kisses her cheek.****  
><strong>**"So let's play 21 questions!" Daniel says turning in his seat and nearly falling off sending Blake into another fit of giggles.**

**"So what's your middle name?" Daniel asked Blake pushing her on the swing. They had ate their lunch and got lost in talking to each other. When they had checked the time it had been past first period.****  
><strong>**"I think we've passed the 21 questions, shouldn't we get back?" She asked avoiding the question.****  
><strong>**"Why ma' am you avoiding the question, come on what's your middle name." He said with a great big smile on his face.****  
><strong>**"Yes... Yes I am, my middle name is Anne horrible isn't it, it doesn't go with my first name at all" she said with embarrassment."No, actually I love it, its great now come on Miss Blake-Anne let's walk around and see the ducks.****  
><strong>**Taking his hand she asked "what did you just call me?"****  
><strong>**"Blake-Anne? Great isn't it?" He replied****  
><strong>**"Yes, to be amazed it's great." She smiled opening her wide blue eyes.**

**Blake Anne you are truly the ONE I'm in love with you he thought, as he put his hands around her waist and started kissing her neck she wiggled about. Was she ticklish?****  
><strong>**He could smell her perfume he wanted to keep her and never ever let her go but now he had to break up with Lacey the drama queen.**

**The moment got interrupted by the ring of his phone he picked up it had been Lacey she was crying and panicking he still cared for her he had to go and see what was wrong.**

**"Sorry I got to leave its important bye" he said running off.****  
><strong>**Blake was surprised but she also wondered what it could all be about she went home as it started to rain she wasn't thinking properly. She walked on the road as a car came speeding and raging she couldn't see or hear because of her head phones. The car crashed on her and run her over her bones looked broken her head was bleeding at that moment her heart beat stopped**

**Daniel was on his way to Lacey he stood at her front door and rang the bell Lacey opened crying hugging him and pulling him in.****  
><strong>**"What happened what's wrong?" He asked.****  
><strong>**"I need you please don't ask" she sobbed taking him to her Bedroom he sat on the bed as she cried in his arms. She started to kiss him and didn't stop, however far he knew she had been raped only a few hours before and there could be a possibility she could be pregnant.****  
><strong>**She took of her jumper and started unbuttoning his shirt pushing him onto the bed and putting both of her legs in-between his.****  
><strong>**She took his shirt off with her cold hands he grabbed her and put her underneath him what was he doing? He took her skirt off and kisses her warm body she moaned as he unzipped his pants. He took his pants off as she spread her legs.**

**He was inside her her soft skin. Smelt of apples and her rich blonde honey hair.****  
><strong>**She wasn't right for him she didn't love him but why was she doing this why was she making him do this.**

**She fell asleep in his arms as the sun rose.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5 <strong>**  
><strong>**Blake was taken to hospital to see if anything could be done.****  
><strong>**She couldn't feel her body she saw herself but she was out of a body like as if she was a ghost. She couldn't understand what may have happened.****  
><strong>**At that moment she felt electricity running through her body.****  
><strong>**She opened her eyes but she couldn't remember anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Daniel had gotten a phone call from tom is friend telling him that Blake had been rushed into hospital after being run over.****  
><strong>**When he got there he was worried he put his hands over his head he kept picturing Lacey.****  
><strong>**He needed air.****  
><strong>**As Blake woke up she panicked her heart racing she was bleeding as two people sat by her she didn't know them she couldn't think of who they may be she screamed in fear.****  
><strong>**"Who the fuck are you GET OUT LEAVE NOW!" She screamed****  
><strong>**"We are your parent's sweetie" they answered****  
><strong>**"What? Are you crazy get, the hell away from me NOW" she said fearfully they didn't move she became scared so she ran out not knowing where to go.**

**Outside stood a young man that appeared to have been crying she didn't know where to go.****  
><strong>**Daniel saw Blake run away but why? Why was she running?****  
><strong>**He chased after her calling after her but she didn't seem to be taking any notice**

**The teacher had called the police and they had linked the hospital run away to her. They told her that she was called Blake-Anne Robinson and that the two people at the hospital were her parents.****  
><strong>**It was now 9months after the accident by this moment**

**Daniel had become a fake dad as Blake had gotten her memory back. He had called her many times before but she couldn't remember him.****  
><strong>**She was with Seth now she was happy he was blonde with shades of auburn in his hair. He had green eyes and quite built.**

**Blake and Seth could talk all day and never get bored they were meant to be.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Seth and Blake walked together to school. Hand I'm hand and Daniel watched from a distance. He regretted what he had done but then again he remembered holding his beautiful baby girl in his hands the first day she was born.**

**Seth had his hand around Blake's shoulder as Daniel walked by.****  
><strong>**"You alright Blake?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.****  
><strong>**"Yes of course why wouldn't I be" she said looking up at Seth.****  
><strong>**"Can I talk to you...? Alone" he said not acknowledging Seth.****  
><strong>**" I guess, if it's okay with you babe" she asked Seth.****  
><strong>**"Yeah sure, see you in English" he said walking off.****  
><strong>**"Can I ask if you remember me?" Dan asked****  
><strong>**She nodded****  
><strong>**"I'm sorry, really I didn't mean for all this to be a mess, don't forget what I told you because I meant it" Dan said in shame.****  
><strong>**"It's alright really I'm happy your happy you have a kid nothing is a mess don't worry about it, I know people change." She said with a smile on her face.****  
><strong>**"No it's not alright, Blake I... Love you" he said kissing her cheek.****  
><strong>**"Don't you ever forget that."?****  
><strong>**"Daniel wait" she said chasing him.****  
><strong>**"I... Don't know how you felt. About me but I don't know you in that way I heard about us being together but I don't remember how I felt. I'm sorry but I'm not the same Blake as before I'm sorry."****  
><strong>**As she walked off a tear ran down his face, he remembered her beauty her laugh he loved her but she didn't feel the same he was hurting.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**"Daddy, mum said that you have to help me buy my birthday cake, I'm six today!" She took Daniel by the hand.****  
><strong>**"Daddy come on let's gogogo"****  
><strong>**He picked her up and put her on his lap****  
><strong>**"Honey I need to do work wait ten minutes and we will go okay? Ellie?"****  
><strong>**Ellie put her puppy dog eyes and said "okay daddy..."**

**As Daniel continued to work it was a special day for Blake too she was going to her 6year anniversary with Seth, he was taking her out to ask her to marry him.****  
><strong>**Blake got ready with an extraordinary red dress bring out her chest. She wore it with a violet necklace that Daniel had given to her years ago.****  
><strong>**"I'm ready baby" she slowly said as she walked down the stairs.****  
><strong>**"Oh, baby you look beautiful" he said as he took her hand to kiss her he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her she was the one.****  
><strong>**They got into the carriage he rented.****  
><strong>**"Wow, I must be a lucky girl for all this" she smiled.****  
><strong>**"You sure are." He said helping her up."It's still morning and your taking me to lunch, how special" she said gently putting her head on his shoulder.****  
><strong>**They talked away it was the perfect moment. As he reached into his blazer pocket he looked everywhere but he couldn't find it where was it? Sweat started to rise up on his forehead.****  
><strong>**He panicked then he checked his trouser pockets and kaboom it was there.****  
><strong>**Blake just sat there thinking don't tell me he forgot the house keys again.**

**Kneeling down getting the silvery purple lace box out he opened the box.****  
><strong>**"Blake I love you and I want to grow old together with you and I think it's about time I asked this question, because to be honest you are the love of my life you have been there for me and you are my lucky charm. Blake-Anne Robinson will you do me the honours of marrying me?"**

**Blake was for sure shocked but happy she wanted him to be her's forever.****  
><strong>**"Mr Seth Dillon Smith I would love to become your wife" she said as he put on her ring.****  
><strong>**He picked her up and kissed her.****  
><strong>**"Now young lady let's get out of here." He said making an I love Lucy accent.****  
><strong>**He carried her out in his arms as she giggled.**

**They got home he kissed her and she kissed his neck. They were truly in love.****  
><strong>**"Now Mr do not get ahead of you're self we need to get champagne to celebrate so sit and wait for me to come back." She said kissing him.**

**"Sweetie get your coat on we are going to the supermarket" Daniel said getting his coat on.****  
><strong>**Ellie ran down ready she opened the door and said" come on daddy let's go."****  
><strong>**They arrived Ellie held his hand and jumped selecting all of the sweets in the shop.****  
><strong>**"Now honey we need to get champagne for the grownups." He said trying to find it.**

**He had sworn to himself he saw someone he knew she was a brunet with beautiful blue eyes. Could it be Blake? He thought walking up to the stranger.**

**Me but I couldn't help but notice you looked like someone I knew, bake?"****  
><strong>**He slowly said.****  
><strong>**"Its Blake actually, and you are?" She said turning around to Daniel and his beautiful daughter.****  
><strong>**"Oh my god, Daniel" she said hugging him.****  
><strong>**He missed her and he held her in his arm he forgot about everything around him.****  
><strong>**"Blake, it's been such a long time hasn't it?" He said mesmerised.****  
><strong>**"It's been 7 years and I got all my memory back that must be Ellie, she is beautiful" she said to Ellie.****  
><strong>**"Thank you Blake, my dad has said a lot about you" said making a pirate voice.****  
><strong>**Daniel laughed "let's catch up, after I leave Ellie with Lacey for a bit?"****  
><strong>**"Yeah of course let me call Seth one second." She said.**

**"Seth baby yes I'm sorry I will make it to you tonight I promise. No why would I do that no ha-ha okay love you."****  
><strong>**She said with a big smile on her face.****  
><strong>**Daniel wondered was she with Seth.****  
><strong>**"Do you mind if I drop Ellie off quickly? Then we go to lunch?" Daniel said walking backwards.****  
><strong>**"Yes of course oh and would you mind if I saw Lacey while you dropped Ellie off?" Blake asked.****  
><strong>**Daniel groaned in frustration "yes of course"****  
><strong>**As they drove to Daniels place Blake played with Ellie in the back they became best friends.****  
><strong>**They arrived at the beautiful cottage filled with roses and pure silence.**

**Daniel opened the door for the cottage and let beautiful Blake in she looked like she had come from a photo shoot, that's when Lacey walked in.****  
><strong>**"Lacey wow, you look more stunning than ever, How have you been?" Blake said while walking in.**

**Lacey couldn't recognize the beautiful girl in front of her " hey? I've been good, sorry i don't mean to be rude but who are you"****  
><strong>**Blake couldn't help but giggle "You don't remember me? Have i changed that much. I'm Blake."**

**Lacey hated her she thought oh god shes back.**

**" Its so good to see you!" Lacey said running to hug Blake.**

**" Lets go Blake?" Daniel asked.**

**" Yes! lets." Blake said rubbing her nose.**

**"Wait babe where you going with her?" Lacey sounded worried.**

**"Oh, sorry its okay Lacey. I'm getting married." Blake said with a huge smile on her face.**

**Daniel couldn't help but roll his eyes as she said that, Lacey noticed she knew he still loved Blake that killed her inside she couldn't let him slip from her.**

**"Daniel you can't you have to help me do my work stuff." Lacey said.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

**Daniel had to see Blake again it was killing him inside. He had fallen for her again but now it was different he had a family. How was he going to do this?****  
><strong>**Would he leave Lacey? But the real question was did Blake feel the same about him? He couldn't imagine her with Seth he hated picturing the image of them getting married. But then again he had Ellie she was important to him, he couldn't miss those important momments of her life, her first boyfriend(oh god no) and when she learnt to tie her shoe laces.**

**Daniel had thought maybe if he put himself in the most likely places she would be maybe then she would bum into him. He just couldn't help picturing her beautiful fair skin and the way she smelt when he held her in his arms. He knew he wasn't in love with Lacey she was just his ''EX'' but he had to marry her because of Ellie he forced himself to work with her to put up with her, he didn't love her not anymore.**

**He had this weird feeling that told him Ellie wasn't his she didn't look anything like him, but she had to be his whose else could she of been? It couldn't be possible Lacey would never cheat.**


End file.
